


Let Me Know

by BilletDoux



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilletDoux/pseuds/BilletDoux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheap beer and Chinese food goes a long way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Know

**Author's Note:**

> My first real smut fic!!! Wow look at how far we've come. This also happens to be the longest fanfiction I've ever published.  
> Any constructive criticism is welcomed, I hope you like this.

Saturday nights usually came with the promise of drinking, movies, and mind blowing sex.

Needless to say, Cassidy was a fan of Saturdays.

After polishing off a couple of beers and an order of Annville’s sub-par Chinese takeout (and really it was the thought that counted, Cassidy would have to remind himself as he picked through some truly dismal moo goo gai pan, that Jesse would go through the trouble of searching for and driving to a Chinese takeout place in butt-fuck-nowhere, west Texas), Jesse laid with an arm and a leg thrown lazily over Cassidy’s torso while some obscure black and white western Cassidy never heard of droned on from the small T.V. in the living room. It wasn't especially interesting, and the little bits of dialogue Cassidy caught were too cheesy and poorly delivered for him to give a shit about.

Cassidy was more than engrossed with Jesse, anyway. 

He focused on the heat of Jesse’s body, the rise and fall of his chest accompanied by short, warm breaths that danced across Cassidy’s bare neck, where Jesse's head was tucked ever-so-snugly into the crook of. Cassidy could feel Jesse's hand massaging his side. It was a good, calm feeling. 

He felt Jesse's hand gradually make its way from his ribs, to his stomach, to his hips, and before Cassidy really had time to process what was going on he succumbed to the feeling of Jesse kneading the crotch of his pants and _oh_ , that was _nice_. 

It was the type of feeling that needed no preamble or fanfare - not with Jesse, anyway. Making love to Jesse was always simple. Cassidy somehow preferred it that way. Jesse never even broke eye contact with the T.V..

Cassidy moaned, rolled his hips and took uneven breaths. He tipped his head back when Jesse’s fingers slipped past the hem of Cassidy’s loose-fitting pants and palmed him through his boxers. What the fuck did Cassidy do to ever deserve someone like Jesse Custer?

Cassidy relished in the building pleasure, let his mind get lost in it. Nothing else in the world existed except from him and Jesse and the absolutely bananas shit Jesse could do with just his hand. 

The feeling built and built until with one involuntary shiver, it was over. The two of them paused, looked at each other with nonplussed expressions, and couldn't quite yet find the words with which to speak.

 

“D’you just… Finish?” Jesse asked. Cassidy was almost too embarrassed to even look at him.

“Felt too good. Wasn't thinkin’.”

“You tend not to,” Jesse said, smirking. Cassidy was relieved that Jesse didn't seem upset.

“Your fault,” Cassidy mumbled, deflecting the blame of his premature orgasm onto Jesse. It made Jesse snicker a little and Cassidy placed a quick kiss onto his forehead.

“C’mon then,” Cassidy said before he used his inhuman strength to change their positions, putting Jesse in his lap as he sat up; lifting Jesse always surprised him no matter how many times Cassidy may have carried him to bed after a long night of drinking.

It was easy to lift Jesse bridal style and carry him to his bed, unceremoniously dumped him onto the mattress and elicited a smile and chuckle from Jesse. Cassidy wanted to see that smile every day of the rest of his life.

Cassidy stripped himself down, throwing his dirty underwear as close to the laundry basket as he could manage, and placed himself between Jesse's legs.

“Tell me what ya want,” Cassidy whispered into the collar of Jesse's white t-shirt while his fingers made quick work of Jesse's sweatpants. Jesse rarely vocalized what he wanted during sex, and Cassidy hated assuming.

“I want,”

“Yeah?”

“Um.”

“Let me know, Jess,” and Cassidy punctuated his request with a swipe of his tongue over Jesse's neck.

Jesse’s words fell out of his mouth like a gasp.

“Will you eat me out?”

Cassidy froze, and Jesse went completely rigid, holding his breath, waiting for a response. He breathed a sigh of relief when Cassidy groaned and pressed his forehead against Jesse's shoulder.

“Yes. Yes, _God_ , _yes_ ,” Cassidy said, practically ripping Jesse's sweats down his hips and throwing them onto the floor by his bed. He kissed Jesse's hips and sucked little bright red marks into the sensitive skin there. Hopefully a couple of those would turn into hickies. 

Cassidy watched Jesse peel his t-shirt off while he tugged off his underwear. He loved exploring Jesse's body, loved to kiss and nip at beautiful spans of scars and beauty marks, imperfections that couldn't have been any more perfect. He kissed from Jesse's hip, back up to his stomach, his chest, stopped just below his collarbones to suck in a couple more hickies, and finished at his mouth. Jesse’s kiss tasted like cheap beer and soy sauce (and Cassidy loved it).

“How d’ya wanna go about this?” Cassidy whispered, rubbing the inside of Jesse's bare thigh.

“Not sure.”

“Could put a couple pillows under your hips, eat ya out like that, or I could put you on your hands and knees, have you up against the wall.”

Jesse moaned and choked out a response. “Don't care. I don't care. Any of them, all of them. Fuck.” 

Cassidy moved from where he laid in between Jesse's legs and procured the small bottle of lubricant that Jesse kept in the top drawer of his dresser. When Cassidy came back he was pleased to see Jesse had positioned himself so that his ass stuck up in the air while he used his elbows to support his weight, keeping his head pressed against the pillow. Jesse stared back at Cassidy with the most sinful half-lidded gaze Cassidy had probably ever seen. Jesse would put him in the grave.

Cassidy wasted no time seating himself behind Jesse and placing sloppy open-mouthed kisses to the meat of Jesse's absolutely stellar ass.

Jesse had a pleasant natural scent, and Cassidy was relieved to remember he had showered no longer than a couple hours ago (the scent of Irish Spring still clung to his skin, it sort of a joke purchase on Cassidy’s end that Jesse still decided to use). His kisses moved further and further inward until his mouth rest merely centimeters from exactly where Jesse wanted him.

“Are you ready, love?”

“Yes, fuck, please,” Jesse pleaded, seconds away from grinding his ass back into Cassidy’s face. 

“Well, since ya asked nicely,” Cassidy said, used his hands to spread Jesse open, nudged in close, and licked.

Jesse made a strangled noise, somewhere in between a sob and a groan. Jesse had to have been the most vocal lover Cassidy had ever had, and he was bloody perfect.

Cassidy licked again, pushed his face a little closer, flicked the tip of his tongue a few times over Jesse's asshole and listened to the near shouts Cassidy could elicit from him.

He pulled back a bit, licked Jesse twice with the flat of his tongue, and then pulled back entirely. Cassidy spread lube onto his index finger, a bit more than he normally would use when he fingered Jesse, and slipped the digit into him. 

Jesse made loud, beautiful noises that were like music to Cassidy’s ears, he didn't wait long for his middle finger to accompany his index.

“Think you can cum just like this?” Cassidy asked with a tad bit of snark in his voice.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Jesse gasped, pushing his hips back against the feeling of Cassidy’s fingers.

“Fuckin’ hell, Jess,” Cassidy rasped. He took his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue. Jesse’s hole was looser now, and it became easier for Cassidy to slip the tip in just passed the rim. Jesse’s whole body shook when Cassidy’s tongue slid into him, against him; Cassidy’s hand stroked Jesse's cock and thumbed the head and it felt good, it felt so _good._

Jesse’s breath hitched and stuttered with every push and pull of Cassidy’s tongue, he started talking, mumbling filthy things about _next time_ and how he’ll return the favour to Cassidy, have Cassidy ride his face until he sees stars and then ride his cock like only he knows how to, how he’ll make Cassidy feel just as amazing as he's making him feel right now.

Cassidy groaned, groping himself with his free hand.

Cassidy moved faster, sucked, tightened his tongue, poked with it, then softened it and licked, listened to Jesse run out of words and fall back on the sluttiest noises that Cassidy had ever heard.

Jesse's ass and thighs tightened, the muscles in his back go taught as his mouth falls slack jawed before Jesse cried out and released in one long, drawn out moan.

Cassidy finished himself off, the mess going onto the sheets (Jesse would not be happy later). 

He watched Jesse go limp, took his place behind Jesse spooning him. Cassidy kissed the black ink of his tattoo while he listened to Jesse catch his breath.

“I'm goin’ to be seeing that for the rest of my days, every time I close my eyes that's all I'm gonna be seein’ from now on.”

“Lucky you,” Jesse murmured, and Cassidy snickered. Little shit.

“Think you'd ever be wantin’ to do that again?” Cassidy asked.

“Maybe next week,” Jesse mumbled softly into Cassidy arm, and Cassidy snickered.


End file.
